Victimology
by KitKat0219
Summary: Clare and Eli are partners in the FBI. The chemistry they share is undeniable, but the FBI has rules that prohibit romantic relationships between co-workers. Will they be able to resist each other?What happens when the serial killer they're after targets Clare?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, Chapter One! I had this idea and thought it'd be a cool story, but I don't know if other people would be interested in it. If I decide to continue it'll be about 15 chapters-ish. Haha. So, read it and tell me if you like it!**

Chapter One:

My Beautiful Partner

Eli's POV

"Congratulations!"

"Nice work, guys!"

These cheers erupted around us in our office, congratulating Clare and me on _finally_ catching the arsonist we've been after for about a month.

"You're the MAN, Eli!" Adam yelled, and patted me on the back.

"I am," I agreed, smirking, "but I couldn't have done it without my lovely partner Clare," I said, gesturing to Clare, who smiled and blushed.

God, I loved that smile of hers. And that adorable blush. And her gorgeous baby blue eyes…

"Of course," Adam responded.

"Hey, how about we go to The Dot to celebrate?" Alli asked, and I rolled my eyes. That girl _always_ had partying her mind. The Dot was her favorite place; it was a new club that opened a few blocks away.

"I've got a lot of work to do, Alli, but you can go if-" Clare started to say but Alli interrupted.

"Clare, you're going! Now, come on! Clock out so we can go to my apartment to get ready!"

Clare sighed. "Fine," she said and Alli squealed, earning another eye roll from me. "I guess I'll see you all later?" Clare asked.

The guys around the room nodded, saying they'd be there while I stayed quiet. I just wanted to see if she noticed, and to my satisfaction, she did.

"Eli, you comin'?" She asked, and I shrugged.

"Eh, why not. I have to do a bit of paperwork and I'll be there."

"Okay, cool!" She said, smiling. Alli dragged her out, ranting about something. I think I caught the words "mini-skirts" and "glitter".

"Dude. You know that's not allowed," Adam said to me suddenly.

"What's not allowed?" I asked, confused at his random outburst.

"You and Clare."

"What about me and Clare?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew exactly what he meant.

"C'mon, man. I can see the way you look at her. You practically undress her with your eyes. It's kinda weird," he said.

"I do not," I protested, even though it was true. "And there's nothing going on. We're just friends."

Adam snorted. "Riiight. Eli, anyone can see you're head over heels for her."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said, and he left. After a few hours of filing and preparing for a new case, I grabbed my jacket and headed to The Dot.

I was the first one there, so I grabbed a seat and the bar and sat down.

"I'll take a beer," I told Spinner when he approached me.

"Comin' right up!" He said and handed me one. I opened it and took a drink, turning in my chair after I heard Alli squeal. I swear, she is the loudest person I've _ever_ met.

Alli was wearing a short pink dress, with, no joke, _glitter_ in her hair. Oh my God.

Clare was next to her, looking…incredibly sexy. She was wearing an _extremely_ short black dress, showing off her amazing legs. **(DRESSES ON MY PROFILE)**

I shook away very naughty thoughts involving the two of us in my bed with handcuffs as she caught my eye and smiled. They started heading toward me, Clare's hips swaying with every step.

_This is going to be a long night, _I thought to myself, and took another drink of my beer.

**A/N: So. Is this worth continuing? Tell me in a review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews/alerts! I'm glad you like this story!**

*****To answer a question, NO, this will not be all in Eli's POV. It just worked out that way for the first chapter haha. In fact, I think it starts off with Clare's POV… Anyway, enjoy! (: **

Chapter Two:

The Dot

Clare's POV

"Hey!" I said cheerfully to Eli as I sat down on the stool next to him.

"Hey," he replied, looking me over. I felt myself blush. "You look great," he complimented and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, and looked away. Eli always made me nervous; I have this gigantic crush on him, but I know it would never happen. Stupid rules! "So, uh, how much work did you get done?" I asked, changing the subject.

He rolled his eyes. "Clare. We're at a _club_ and you're asking me about _work_?"

"Well…yeah," I said and he smirked when I blushed again.

"I just filed some stuff and got everything ready for a new case we'll be starting in the morning," he explained.

"Do you know anything about it?" I asked.

He groaned. "Clare, we can talk about this tomorrow," he said and I frowned. "How about we talk about something else?" he added and I nodded.

"Okay!" I said a little too eagerly and he chuckled.

"Well, for starters…why in the hell is Alli wearing _glitter_?" he asked and grimaced. I laughed.

"She said it would "make her stand out when the light catches the glitter and makes her sparkle". She wanted me to wear some but I refused," I told him.

"Good choice," he said, smiling. Spinner came over to us then, handing me a martini.

"Uh, I didn't order this," I told him, and tried to give it back.

"I know. The guy over there in the grey shirt paid for it," Spinner explained and walked away.

I looked over to see a very cute guy, around my age, smiling at me. I smiled back and mouthed 'thanks', and he started to make his way over to me.

"Well, since it looks like you'd rather talk to someone else, I'll just go," Eli said, looking annoyed.

"What? I don't want to talk to someone else-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Whatever," he responded and stormed off.

The mystery guy that bought me my drink took his seat, introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Drew."

"Hi, I'm Clare. Thanks for the drink," I said and we shook hands.

"No problem. So, beautiful, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"U-Uh, no, not really," I answered, involuntarily looking around for Eli. Our eyes met from across the room and he looked really mad.

Drew noticed this and also turned around to look at Eli. "Hmm. Let me guess. You like him but you're not sure if he likes you, and you're not looking for a relationship just in case he really does like you?" He guessed and I blushed.

"Is it that obvious?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it is. He looks super jealous right now."

"Really?"

Drew laughed again. "Really. He looks like he wants to rip my head off." I giggled. "Anyway, enjoy the drink. Good luck with him," he said, standing up.

"Wait! I wanna introduce you to my _single_ friend; I think you'll really like her!" I told him, emphasizing the word 'single.'

"Alright, lead the way!" He said, and I grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor. I snuck a look at Eli who was glaring at Drew and I bit back a smile.

It wasn't hard to find Alli; the glitter really did make her stand out. "ALLI! ALLI COME HERE!" I shouted, and she turned to look at us.

"WHAT?" She yelled, not hearing us over the music.

I sighed and grabbed her arm, taking the three of us off to the side, where it was quieter. "Alli, this is Drew. Drew, this is my best friend Alli."

"Hey," Alli said, biting her lip.

"Hey," Drew repeated, and asked if she wanted a drink. She said yes and the two of them went to the bar while I walked over to where Eli was sitting.

Eli's POV

I saw Clare strolling over to me, and I clenched my jaw. "Where's your date?" I asked when she sat next to me.

"Over there, with Alli. He's not my type," she answered, and I relaxed. The knot forming in my stomach due to jealousy finally went away as I nodded.

"Didn't seem like he was," I said and she looked at me.

"Why not?"

"Because…" I trailed off. _Because he's not me, _I thought in my head, but I didn't say that out loud. "Because….I don't know," I admitted.

She laughed softly.

"Anyway, do you wanna talk about the case?" I asked.

"But, Eli! We're at a _club_! Why would you want to talk about _work_?" She said, mocking me.

I laughed. "Okay, why don't we talk abou-" I was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Annoyed, I answered. "Hello?"

"It's Adam. Chief MacDonald needs you and Clare to go to a crime scene immediately. It has to do with the new case."

I sighed. "Where is it?" I asked and he gave me the address. I looked at Clare. "Duty calls," I said and Clare nodded.

"Let me just go tell Alli I'm leaving, and we can ride together," she replied and told Alli what was going on. She returned a minute later, and we walked to my car. "Can we stop at the office so I can grab the case file? So I know what we're working with?" Clare asked me and I nodded.

When we entered our office, the agents working all stopped and stared at Clare.

"Damn, Edwards!" Jacob called out, causing Clare to blush and me to glare at him.

We picked up the file and were on our way when I heard Clare mutter "Oh my God."

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"This is just…really creepy," she said.

"What is?" I asked, getting irritated. She just needed to tell me what was freaking her out so much!

Clare took a deep breath and shakily started talking.

**A/N: I wonder what's so creepy…Hmm. Review please! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your reviews seriously make my day. Thank you all SO much! (:**

**AGES:**

**Clare, Adam and Alli: 22**

**Eli and Drew: 23**

Clare's POV

"Th-They look like me," I muttered in disbelief, still staring at the pictures of the serial killer's previous victims.

"What?" Eli asked, probably not understanding my vague answer.

"His victims…they look like me."

Eli's POV

"Let me see," I demanded, reaching for the case file after I pulled the car over on the side of the road.

She wordlessly handed it to me, and I flipped it open.

His five previous victims all physically looked the same: Auburn colored hair, blue eyes, Caucasian, skinny and between 5'0" and 5'3" tall. They were all women, in the 19-23 years old range.

I read on, learning that they were all kidnapped at night, while entering their homes, and missing for 72 hours before they wound up dead. It looked as if they were bound, raped and tortured during that time.

We were dealing with a sick motherfucker, and to make it worse, I knew that Clare was a potential target. That thought made me want to throw up.

I handed her the file, and we drove to the scene, silent the whole time.

The Chief was there, his face pale white, which worried me. He was normally calm and collected, not showing any signs of worry or anxiousness. He called us over, and we looked at the body.

She had more bruises than the others, which told us the serial killer was getting more violent with each person. The Chief looked up at us.

"I'm assuming you two looked at the file?" he asked and I nodded. "So then you noticed…" he trailed off, and I nodded again, knowing he was referring to the similarities between Clare and the others.

"Agent Edwards, I'm sure you've realized that you could be in danger. Now, I'm telling you this as your Chief and also as your friend: Be careful."

"I will be," Clare said faintly.

"And you," he said, looking back to me, "need to make sure you've got her back."

"Of course," I told him. I _obviously _wouldn't let anything happen to her.

He nodded, seeming pleased with my response. "Good. Now you two go home. We'll need you back at the office at 6:00 in the morning."

"Alright. Good night, sir," I said, and led Clare to the car.

We didn't talk; we were both too absorbed in our thoughts. When I reached Clare's house, I took the keys out of the ignition and walked her to the door.

"If you need anything, just call me. I mean it. If you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, call me immediately and I'll be here," I told Clare, and she nodded.

"I will." she replied.

"Promise."

"I promise."

Clare's POV 

After promising Eli I would call him if I needed him, he left and I made sure all of my doors were locked. I haven't worked with the FBI long, and this was the scariest case I've been on.

I took off my dress and slipped on some black and white plaid pajama shorts with a blank tank top. Eli took the case file, so I couldn't finish reading it. I was too wired to sleep, so I started walking around aimlessly.

I was in the kitchen, looking out the window when I saw an unfamiliar black van sitting out front. The lights were on, and I could make out a silhouette of a person sitting up front. After a moment, he got out and started walking toward my house.

I gasped and grabbed my cell phone, dialing Eli's number with trembling hands.

**A/N: Good? Bad? **

**Next chapter there's a good chance that Eli may reveal his feelings to Clare… So you should review to get it up quicker! Thanks! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. The positive feedback I'm getting on this story is just incredible. Thanks so much to all of you that review/alert/favorite (:**

Clare's POV

"Please pick up, please pick up," I muttered to myself as I waited for Eli to answer.

"Hello?"

"Eli! Oh, thank God you answered!"

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding worried.

"The-There's this guy-" I started to explain when I heard him try to open the door. "Shit," I swore under my breath as he started banging harder on the door.

"Clare, what's that noise? Who's there?"

"I-I don't know. Can you come over please?"

"I'm on my way."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," I whispered, and the banging stopped.

"Is he still there?"

"I-I don't know…His van is…But I don't know where he went…" I told him, feeling paranoid.

"Listen to me. Don't open any doors," Eli said and I rolled my eyes. What did he think I was going to do? Open my door and just invite this possible psychopathic killer into my house? "I'm almost here," he told me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright," I said, and looked through the window. I saw Eli's car pull up and watched him hop out and go to the van.

"I'm here."

"I know; I see you. Is he in there?" I asked as I watched him open the passenger door.

"No," he replied, and I heard footsteps coming from the living room.

I whirled around and saw a shadow of a person. "Eli…I think he's in here," I whispered and started walking toward the living room.

I screamed loudly, dropping the phone when I saw a man standing there. He was probably about thirty years old with dark brown hair.

"CLARE! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Eli yelled, pounding on it loudly. I sprinted to the door, checking over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't following me, and opened it. Eli came barging in, his gun out.

"Where is he?"

"I-In the living room," I told him and he ran in there, with me trailing behind. When we reached the room, there was no one there. "He was there! I saw him! I-I don't even know how he got in!"

Eli nodded, his face set in a look of pure fury. "I'll check the house," he said, heading upstairs to my bedroom.

"Don't leave me!" I shouted, running behind him.

We searched the whole house and found nothing; all of the doors and windows were shut and locked, and the van was gone. Neither of us knew how he got inside.

"Damn it. We lost him," Eli said, running a hand through his hair.

"Can you stay here tonight?" I asked, not wanting to be alone.

"No. It isn't safe here; we'll go back to my apartment." I nodded and we went to my room to pack clothes and other necessities for a few days.

Eli's POV

When we got to my apartment, we both sat on the couch, sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"I think we should look over the case file," Clare suggested.

"Alright. Let me get it." I came back with the file, sitting next to her and spreading all of the pictures and information on the coffee table.

"Okay. So far we know the appearance, gender and age of the victims he chooses. We need to find out if there's a connection between them; maybe they all shop at the same grocery store, or get their hair done at the same place," I said, thinking out loud.

"And look! Their friends said that all of them had complained about a black van sitting in front of their house, and one even called the police about it," Clare said.

"So, I guess it's safe to assume this guy is after you, now. Which means you're not going to be out of my sight," I told her, and she nodded.

"Eli! I have a great idea! Since I'm his target, maybe we can lure him with me! Like, I can make it seem like I'm alone but really I'd have you as back-up. So, he could follow me home and we can arrest-"

"Not gonna happen," I said, cutting her off.

She huffed and pouted. "Why not?"

"Because. It'd be too risky."

"Come on! This is a fantastic idea!" she argued.

"No. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't! We can-"

"No! I don't want you in that situation! Did you see what he did to those girls? He tortured them! You can see the rope burns on the pictures, and all of the bruises and scratches! There is no way in hell I'm going to let him even have a chance at doing that to you!"

"Ugh! I want to do this! I want to catch this bastard! And if you won't help me, then I'll just talk to the Chief tomorrow!"

"Clare! Don't. Please. For me."

She exhaled sharply. "Sorry. But I think this could work."

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't give up. She was stubborn, and I knew that tomorrow morning she'd be in the Chief's office, telling him about her plan. And he'd probably agree to it.

"Clare…"

"I'm not changing my mind," she stated, and stood up, about to go to the guest room.

"Fine…" I said, following her. I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me, our faces centimeters apart. "Just think about it, though. Please," I begged, praying that she would change her mind.

"U-Uh…O-Okay," she stuttered, and my gaze traveled to her lips. "E-Eli?" she asked, noticing that we were still so very close to each other.

I didn't reply; I just did something I've been wanting to do for such a long time. I kissed her.

Clare's POV

The feeling of Eli's lips on mine was pure heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he backed me up against a wall. Everything was going fine until that stupid little voice in the back of my head whispered "_this is against the rules."_

I broke away from the kiss. "This is wrong, Eli. We're partners," I said, trying not to moan as he started sucking on my neck.

"We don't have to tell anyone."

"But-"

Eli sighed and looked up at me. "Clare. Does this really feel wrong to you?"

I paused. Did this feel wrong to me? No, not at all. This felt right. "No," I finally answered and he smiled.

"Didn't think so," he said and began kissing me again, removing my shirt. "I love you, Clare."

**Review? (: (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You all must hate me…I'm so sorry that this is so late. I was having trouble writing this chapter for some reason; it wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to. **

**SO I made this a fairly long chapter, as an "I'm sorry" gift. Forgive me?**

**I don't own Degrassi.**

Clare's POV

"I love you, Clare."

I paused; I was shocked. I looked at Eli and he looked stunned, too, like he was surprised he said it.

"I-I didn't mean to say that out-loud," he said, confirming my thoughts. His face was pale white and he looked scared.

"I'm glad you did," I replied and his expression turned confused.

"You are?" He asked and I nodded, smiling.

"I love you, too, Eli," I told him, and he leaned forward, kissing me passionately.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up naked and tangled in Eli's bed sheets. I smiled as memories from last night flooded my mind. Eli and I made love, and it was amazing. Being with him like that made me feel on top of the world; it was a feeling I never want to let go.

I glanced at the clock and my eyes widened. "Eli! Eli, wake up! We're late!" I yelled, trying to remove myself from his tight hold.

"Shh, Clare, I'm trying to sleep!" Eli said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Eli! It's 7:57! We're supposed to be at work at **8:00!**"

"Shit!" He yelled, springing out of bed. We both grabbed clothes and quickly got ready, leaving his house at 8:10. Eli called the Chief and told him we were stuck in traffic and that we'd be there soon, and he bought it, thank goodness.

When we walked in, we immediately went to the conference room to talk about the case with the other eight agents. Eli and I took our usual seats; Eli was next to Adam and across from me, and I was next to Alli. I noticed that Alli was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I asked, and she just smirked lightly.

"I want details later."

"D-Details?"

Alli rolled her eyes. "Yes. **Details,**" she whispered, looking at Eli and back at me knowingly. I blushed and bit my lip, looking away. I heard Alli chuckle lightly, but I ignored it, and focused on the chief. He started talking, filling everyone in on what we already knew: that the victims were young females with blue eyes and auburn hair. When he said that almost everyone turned to look at me, and I fidgeted under their gaze.

"Now, I want all of you to brainstorm about ways to catch this guy. I'll be in my office if you need me," he said, and left.

The room was quiet for a minute, and I took a deep breath. "I have an idea," I announced, and I glanced at Eli to see his jaw had become clenched. "We all know that I have a strong resemblance to the victims; what if we use me as bait?"

"That's dangerous!" Alli said, and a few others murmured their agreement.

"Come on, guys. I'll have all of you back me up; there's **no way **he'd get away!" I said, and everyone looked thoughtful.

"I don't like it," Eli stated.

"Me either," Adam agreed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, what does everyone else think?"

"I like it. I think it could work," Declan said. "Clare is our advantage; we can use her to get inside his head and catch him before he hurts someone else!"

I beamed; I was glad to see someone was on my side. After about a half hour, Declan and I had persuaded everyone except Adam, Alli and Eli that my plan was a good idea.

"I'll go talk to the Chief now!" I said, and went to his office. I sat down in the chair across from his desk and he looked at me expectantly. "I have a plan."

He folded his hands and raised his eyebrow. "Go on."

I explained the plan to him, and I could tell he was skeptical.

"What does your partner think of this?" He asked and I bit my lip.

"He doesn't exactly approve…"

"Hmm." He muttered, looking thoughtful. "I think we should discuss this with him, too. I'll call him in."

Damn it.

Eli's POV

I watched as Clare left to talk to the Chief.

"Dude. You look like you're about to transform into the Hulk or something." Adam commented and I glared at him.

"I don't want Clare doing this."

"Yeah, I don't either. But I guess it's harder for you because you're in love with her and all." He said and I felt myself go tense.

"Excuse me?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "I know you love her. And I know she loves you. And I also know that something happened between the two of you last night."

I felt my heart speed up; our relationship needed to be a secret or one of us could get fired. "How would you know that?" I spat.

"Because I can tell! You guys may not notice this, but you exchange these... _looks _that are full of love. I don't know how to explain it; I can just tell."

I leaned back in my chair, breathing out. I didn't know we were that obvious. "Let's go to my office," I suggested, not wanting others to overhear.

We went in and I shut the door. "You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed and looked a little upset. "Just be careful; you don't want to get caught."

I nodded. "I know." There was a knock at my door then, and Jacob stepped inside.

"The Chief wants you in his office."

"Alright," I replied, and made my way there. When I arrived I sat in the chair beside Clare, and an intense feeling of nervousness washed over me. Did he know about us? Is that why we're both here?

"Agent Goldsworthy, I assume Edwards has told you about her plan?" He asked and I relaxed a _little_.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, what do you think of it?"

I took no time in answering. "I hate it. I think it's reckless and dangerous. There has to be another way to catch him."

"But this way would be faster!" Clare protested, and I shot her a warning glare.

"I don't like it," I stated again.

Chief looked back and forth at us before speaking again. "Clare, I agree with Eli. This is dangerous, and you're one of our best agents; I don't want to put you at risk."

I smirked in victory and Clare looked angry and defeated. "But," he went on, "I think you're right. This is a great way to catch him. We'll put your plan into action tomorrow night."

I felt my heart drop at his words. "You're dismissed," he told us, and we exited the room.

"Eli," Clare said, grabbing my arm. I shook her off and walked to my office. I was so angry; this is the **last** thing I wanted.

On my way to my office, I saw a vase of flowers, and, letting my rage get the best of me, I forcefully knocked it down, causing it to shatter everywhere. I ignored the weird looks I got and entered my office, slamming the door as hard as I could.

**Eli is obviously PISSED. Yeah. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP IN LESS THAN A WEEK. I PROMISE TO NEVER MAKE YOU WAIT AS LONG AS YOU HAD TO FOR THIS ONE. **

**Could we maybe get to 100 reviews? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME. If not, that's fine, I'm so thankful to have ANY reviews (:**

**So leave some, please! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh my gosh, I am SO EXCITED. Because we got to OVER 100 reviews in just FIVE CHAPTERS. **I love you all**!  
Special shout out to: **Eclareforlife** because she was the 100th reviewer! (:

UGH. NO DEGRASSI TONIGHT. SUCH A BUMMER. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the lack of Eclare(:

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi :(

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adam's POV

Shit. Eli is pissed, so I'm guessing the Chief accepted Clare's plan. I hesitantly knocked on Eli's door, and when he didn't respond I just walked in, seeing him sitting at his desk.

"Dude, what happened?" I asked, even though I pretty much knew what went on. He looked up at me, his hands clenched in his hair and exhaled sharply.

"The Chief **likes **her plan. Which means we're going to go through with it," he growled, distaste coloring his tone.

To be completely honest, Eli looked really frightening right now; I was actually kinda scared of him.

"That sucks," I lamely said and he glared at me.

"Ya think? I'm going to **intentionally **put the **love of my life** in the hands of a fucking serial killer tomorrow night!" he bellowed, and I was about to reply when I saw his gaze shift to something behind me. I turned around to see Clare standing in the doorway twiddling her thumbs.

"We should talk," she said to Eli, and I knew it was my time to go.

"I'll leave you two alone…" I said, and left the room.

Clare's POV

After Adam left, Eli got up and walked over to me.

"Uhm, I know you're not happy about this but this is something I feel like I should really do," I said.

"Not happy is a bit of an understatement," he replied coldly.

"Okay, well I have to do this."

"No, you don't actually."

"Yes, I do! We need to catch this guy and I can do it!" I argued, getting a little angry.

"Okay, but what if this was Alli? Or Adam? Or **me**?" He asked, and I felt my stomach clench. He was right…if any of them were doing what I want to do I would be scared to death.

I opened my mouth to talk but he cut me off again. "I **told **you how I felt about this, but you didn't listen!" He yelled and I looked down. "Why did you ignore me if you knew how I felt?" Eli asked, lowering his voice.

"Because, Eli, I think this is a **good idea.**You and I both know that there's a great chance it will work!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "I don't like it."

I smiled a little. "I know. You've made that **very **clear."

His face softened a little and he smiled. "I guess I'll just have to deal with it. But you're going to be wearing a tracking device; I want to know where you are at **all times**."

"Deal," I agreed and he looked pleased.

"And I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that…"

"Don't be. I was wrong to dismiss your feelings, so _I'm_ sorry," I said and Eli smiled widely.

"What was that? Did you just **apologize?** Can you repeat that? I just want to make sure I heard you correctly."

I giggled. "Shut up!"

"Nah," he said, chuckling, and closed the distance between us, kissing me passionately. "You know what's good about having arguments?"

"No, what?" I asked, confused.

"Make-up sex," he whispered and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Eli! Not here!"

"Why not?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Because someone could hear us! Or worse, walk in!"

Eli walked to the door, locking it. "They can't get in now…And we'll just have to be really, **really** quiet," he said with a smirk. Before I had a chance to reply his lips were on mine again, making me forget everything.

Alli's POV

I saw Clare leave Eli's office about 45 minutes after I saw her go in, looking flushed. Eli was behind her, looking like he had just won the lottery.

I noticed the subtle way Eli's hand brushed against her side, causing Clare to blush, and I just **knew** what they did in there. Clare walked over to me, smiling brightly, as Eli called Adam into his office.

"Woah! You guys did it **in the morning, too?** Damn, you're like rabbits!" I said, and Clare's eyes almost bulged out of her eye sockets.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes; Clare doesn't give me enough credit. "Clare! I'm your best friend! I know these things!"

She looked shocked for a second but quickly composed herself. "Don't tell anyone…"

"Duh! But like I said earlier, I want details!"

She blushed. "Maybe later," She said and I squealed, making her laugh.

Eli's POV

Adam and I were in my office discussing what safety precautions we could take with Clare's plan when he interrupted me, saying, "What's this?"

He reached down under my desk and pulled out Clare's black lacy underwear. "GROSS!" he yelled and I couldn't help myself; I started laughing really hard. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"It-It's Clare's underwear," I choked out and Adam dropped it, looking horrified.

"Why is it in your office and not on her?"

"Because we…well, you know… And then we couldn't find it," I said, still struggling to keep from laughing. "Y-Your face was priceless," I told him, picturing his face in my mind which led me to laugh again.

"This isn't funny. I think I'm scarred for life."

"It's hysterical," I told him and grabbed her underwear off the floor and put it in my desk drawer, making a mental note to tell her about this later.

"Whatever. Let's just get back to work," he said and I agreed, still lightly chuckling about the whole situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that night, Clare's POV

"ADAM found it?" I asked, horrified, as we walked into Eli's apartment.

"Yeah. You should have seen his face! It was hilarious!" He said, laughing.

"This isn't funny!"

"Hey, that's what Adam said!" Eli told me and I smacked his chest. "Ouch!" He said, feigning hurt.

"This is **so **embarrassing! I won't even be able to face him now!"

"Clare, it's really not a big deal. Let's just forget about it."

I rolled my eyes. "Easy for **you** to say…"

He chuckled but then turned serious. "So, are you sure you want to go through with your plan? 'Cause if you don't it's fine."

Eli looked so hopeful that I almost wanted to call everything off, but I knew I couldn't do that. "I'm sure," I said, and he sighed.

"Alright, I guess we should go over what Adam and I came up with today."

I didn't really want to talk about this right now; I would rather just talk about other things, but I just shrugged and sat down.

For an hour, we discussed what was going to happen, what devices I would use and where I would be.

I was pretty nervous, but I was confident that everything would go okay since Eli and everyone else would be there.

Well, I **hoped** everything would go okay…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I made it really cute and fluffy because the **next chapter will be putting Clare's plan into action. **Dun Dun Dun…That's the dramatic music playing in the background.

Please review! (:


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: How are you guys handling the lack of Degrassi every Friday night?  
I'M NOT TAKING IT VERY WELL.

Hahaha. Thanks so much for all of the reviews; they make my night!  
we-will-not-fall-down, this chapter is for **you, **my slore-y friend**(:**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Degrassi…If I did, it would be playing 24/7. Haha.

_Italics=Eli through Clare's earpiece_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Clare's POV

"Are you ready?" Eli asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" He asked me again and I nodded, even though I was feeling a little nervous. I didn't want to tell him that, though, because he'd probably try to talk me out of it.

"Positive."

"You can still back out," he offered, but I shook my head no.

"I can do this, Eli," I told him and he sighed.

"I know. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine."

He looked unconvinced for a moment, but composed himself. He grabbed some things from his desk and handed them to me. "Alright. Here's your tracking device, microphone and earpiece so we can communicate. I'm not letting you go through this alone," Eli said and I felt relieved. "You know the plan, right?"

I rolled my eyes; we keep having this same conversation over and over. "Yes. I'm going to leave here at midnight-ish, and drive home, alone, since that's when the killer kidnaps his victims, but everyone else will be there to back me up. And you'll sit in the van and watch what's going on in a computer screen so you can walk me through everything."

"Perfect. And if you get scared-,"

"I'm not backing out, Eli."

He smiled lightly. "It was worth a try," he said, and looked down.

"Hey," I said softly, lifting his face up so I could see his eyes, "I. Will. Be. Okay. Don't worry," I assured him, then pressed my lips to his.

"You'll be okay," he repeated quietly, almost like he was trying to convince himself that it was true. I felt guilty making him worry this much, but I don't think I'll get hurt; I'll have the whole FBI standing behind me!

"Yup! And then after we catch this psycho, we can…celebrate…" I said, trailing off and Eli's face lit up.

"And how would we do that?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Guess you'll have to wait and see…" I replied and leaned in for another kiss, but Eli suddenly jumped up and grabbed his car keys.

"Sorry, Clare, I gotta go get set up at your house. I'll be looking forward to tonight though," he said and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. "I love you. Be safe."

"I love you, too. And I will," I told him and watched as he walked out of his office just as Alli walked in.

"Hey," she said. "Are you ready?" She asked and I almost wanted to roll my eyes. I mean, this is probably the fortieth time I've been asked this one question in about three hours!

"Yup…"

"Nervous?" She asked, and I contemplated telling her that I wasn't, and that I was just fine, but I decided to tell her the truth.

"Actually, yeah…What if something goes wrong?" I could feel my stomach tighten with fear and anxiety as I thought about the possibilities. Maybe I should have listened to Eli…

"It'll be okay, Clare. You're smart and you know the plan by heart. And don't forget that you have Eli covering you. He won't let anything happen to you," she said, and I was glad that even though she didn't necessarily agree with what I was doing, she was still here to support and make me feel better.

"Thanks, Alli," I replied, feeling grateful.

"No problem! You're my best friend!" She yelled, and I laughed at her enthusiasim.

"As you are mine," I told her and we shared a quick hug.

"Duh! Now, it's time for you to go. Good luck!" she said and I smiled.

"Thanks. Bye!" I waved and headed out the door, turning on the microphone and earpiece. "Eli?" I asked, feeling stupid; it felt like I was talking to air.

There was a brief moment of silence, and I was starting to panic, doubting my plan until Eli's deep voice was heard. "Here. You ready?"

"Yes," I said shakily, trying to hold in my nerves and failing.

Eli hesitated and responded with, "You'll be great. I believe in you."

I beamed. Those three words meant the world to me, and they gave me the strength I needed. "Thanks."

I stepped out into the crisp fall air, shivering involuntarily. I looked around, feeling a little on edge. There was nobody out here in the parking lot, and I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was making my way to my car when two tall men stopped me.

They were both fairly tall and had brown hair, and were unfamiliar to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

_Who is that? _Eli said, but I ignored him.

The shorter boy smiled. "Actually, I think you can…" He had an odd expression on his face; it was like he was looking at me like I was some sort of…prize.

_Clare! Answer me!_ Eli was shouting in my ear, but it wasn't like I could answer him without looking suspicious!

"U-Uh, well, what do you want?" I responded, feeling uneasy about this whole situation. I felt completely and utterly alone; the majority of my team was at my **house,** not here.

The taller guy spoke up then, looking at me with the same expression. "You," he stated simply.

Eli's POV

I was in the FBI van at Clare's house, waiting for her to come home so we could lure the killer in, when two men approached her. I listened to their conversation in horror; they weren't supposed to be there! They were supposed to be waiting for her at **her house! **

"You."

That word repeated in my head as I watched both of them move toward Clare.

"CLARE! GET YOUR GUN OUT! RUN! DO SOMETHING!" I yelled, and saw Clare reach to grab her gun, but the taller guy grabbed her before she could.

"Get off of me!" Clare yelled, thrashing in his arms.

"Adam! Call Alli! Tell her to get back up and go in the parking lot! **NOW!**" I roared and Adam complied, finding a phone.

"Just hang in there, Clare, Adam's calling Alli for help! Just fight back! I'll be there as soon as I can!" I said to her, exiting the van and sprinting to my car.

I heard her scream, a loud, piercing scream, and I winced. I don't even what to think about what will happen if Alli doesn't get help in time…

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER. Yup, I'm THAT mean. P.S. You'll find out next chapter why the killers targeted Clare at work instead of her house.**

**That's all...  
REVIEW(: **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! They're just so sweet.  
**

**_Sorry that this is short and that I don't update often, but school ends NEXT week [NEXT FRIDAY! HELL YEAH] so be expecting FREQUENT UPDATES!_**

Special thanks to yellow12345 and XxAliGoldsworthyxX for reading and reviewing every chapter in like one day!

**P.S. we-will-not-fall-down: I totally won. SUCK ON THAT. (;**

Clare's POV

"I…said…GET…OFF...OF…ME!" I yelled while flailing my arms and legs, hoping to hit one of them. My wish came true when I felt my fist connect with someone's face, but he just grunted and pinned my arms behind my back.

"Listen here, bitch. You can't take both of us at the same time, so you should probably just save your energy," he growled in my ear and my heart sank, realizing he was right.

The other one laughed and pulled something out of his jacket, examining it. After a second I saw that it was a knife and I gasped.

There is **no** way I could take on two taller, muscular, _armed_ guys at once.

Eli's POV

I heard Clare order them to get off of her, followed by a loud SMACK. Somebody cursed under his breath and I heard him tell Clare that she "wouldn't be able to take both of us." **Both. **As in, **two **people.

"Shit!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. We should've been prepared for this. Hell, I never should have let her even **take part **in this plan.

Anger bubbled inside me, and I heard a loud sound in my ear, then nothing at all.

Silence. The only thing I could hear was my shallow breath and the rapid beating of my heart echoing in my eardrums.

My connection with Clare was gone.

Clare's POV

The man that wasn't holding my arms behind my back ripped open my blouse, popping the buttons off and revealing my bra. He tore the microphone Eli had placed on my bra strap and threw it on the ground, then reached behind my ear and did the same with the earpiece. He then stepped on it, chuckling darkly. "You won't need that," he said, and grabbed my legs, allowing the two of them to carry me to the black van I had seen before.

I was screaming my head off, trying to get **someone, **_**anyone, **_to hear me. Nobody came outside, though, and they tossed me in the back of the van like I was just a piece of trash. One of the men stayed in the back with me while the other went to drive. I felt sick to my stomach, realizing I wasn't going to be saved.

I was their target, and I thought I would be able to use that to my advantage and end this case. I was wrong.

Eli's POV

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay," I muttered to myself as I pulled into the FBI headquarters parking lot. When I parked, I sprinted over to the other 10 agents standing around. "What's going on? Did you find Clare? Is she okay? Where is she?" I asked all at once, and Alli looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"We were too late," she whispered, and I felt my heart break in two.

"No! How the hell did this go unnoticed?" I yelled, struggling to keep my composure.

Alli shrugged and sniffled, and looked down at the ground. I followed her gaze and saw the broken earpiece and microphone and I swore under my breath. That's why I lost my connection; they knew about her equipment and destroyed it. That meant that they were experienced. And that scared me. The microphone doubled as a tracking device, and we had no idea where she was, causing me to panic.

"Where are the people in the control room? They have cameras out here! W-Why didn't they see this?" I said, feeling like I was going to throw up. Those two men were…**sick**. They were brutal and I knew they wouldn't act any different toward my Clare.

That last thought just sent me over the edge. I was so beyond angry; I was enraged. Clenching my teeth, I stalked into the control room to see who was in there and why they weren't doing their jobs.

**A/N: Short but essential chapter. You get to see Eli go off no the control room workers next chapter, WON'T THAT BE FUN? Who doesn't love an angry Eli?**

**And next chapter will have some Clare/2 mystery men situations…**

**Review por favor!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: GUESS WHAT? IT'S SUMMER. YAY! SO EXCITED.

Okay sorry just had to add that in there, haha.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!

TO: **we-will-not-fall-down** because she's sick.):

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Eli's POV

I flung the door to the control room open with Adam trailing behind me. I think he could sense how angry I was because he kept begging me to "think before I act."

I saw Brandon and Keith there, sitting in their chairs. They were both in front of the monitors which displayed the videos from the cameras all over the building.

"What the fuck have you two been doing all night?" I yelled, and the flinched.

"Goldsworthy! What are you doing?" I heard Chief ask, but I ignored him, my gaze on Keith and Brandon.

"Our job…?" Keith replied sarcastically and stood up to face me. I couldn't help it; I snapped. I faintly heard Adam call my name and say something else, but I couldn't make out what he said, my fury taking control of my senses as I punched him in the jaw.

"You weren't 'doing your job'," I sneered. "If you had been 'doing your job', Clare wouldn't have gotten fucking _kidnapped_ in the parking lot!"

Brandon paled but before anyone could reply, I felt strong arms yank me out of the room. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he asked again, struggling to keep his voice level, letting me know how pissed he was.

"Seeing what was more fucking important than their jobs; they should have seen Clare!" I answered, clenching my jaw. All I could think about was Clare, tied up in the middle of nowhere, her life resting in the hands of two sadistic psychopaths.

"You had _no right_ to physically assault a co-worker! I have no choice but to suspend you for three weeks. And you're off this case."

"W-What?"

"You're too close to this case; you're clearly letting your emotions overcome your better judgment. So, you're off the case," he stated simply, and I felt my heart drop. I needed to help; I couldn't just wait around for her body to show up.

"No. _NO!_ I HAVE to find Clare, I have to! She's my partner! I won't stop looking for her, I-,"

"I don't want to hear it. You're off, and that's final. And if I hear that you're getting information from a friend," he paused and looked pointedly at Adam, "then you and that person are fired."

"B-But-," I sputtered, but he held his hand out to silence me.

"No buts. And just so you know, Goldsworthy, it sounds like Edwards isn't _just_ your partner," he stated, giving me a look and walked away.

"I can't stop looking for her," I said, turning to Adam. He looked at me sympathetically, and I worried that he wouldn't help me.

"I know," he said quietly. "I'll update you whenever I find something out." A small smile spread across my face as I thanked him profusely. "You're welcome, man. Just be careful; I don't feel like losing my job."

"Of course. I'm gonna go find Alli," I told him, and sprinted off before he could say anything back.

I found Alli still in the parking lot, so I pulled her away from everyone. I briefly informed her of my situation, and she didn't seem very happy.

"He can't kick you off! You're, like, one of the best, and we need all the help we can get!" she complained. "I swear, I am going to find our dumb ass Chief and give him a piece of my mind, because that is just-,"

"Alli," I cut her off, my patience wearing thin. We were spending too much time talking and not enough time investigating. Images of Clare being tortured kept running through my mind and I shuddered. "I'm not giving up on this; I just need you to tell me any new information, and _don't let the Chief know."_

She nodded, clearly happy that I was still helping. "Alright, I'll let you know-,"

"GOLDSWORTHY. You're suspended, which means you _go home," _Chief said and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Yes, sir. I'm leaving." I shared a knowing look with Alli before heading to my car. I, however, had no intention of going home; I was going to follow my very small, unpromising, but _only_ lead I had, because I wasn't going to rest until I found Clare.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? Sorry, caps lock. Hahaha. But there was chapter nine! Next chapter **will **have Clare's POV with the two killers; **any guesses on who they might be?**

**REVIEW. PLEASE.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It has been **way too lon**g since I've updated, and I really do apologize. I know where I want this story to go, but it's just hard to write it because I feel like it's not very good. I know that's not an excuse but yeah, I really am sorry for the wait :/

Disclaimer: I still don't own Degrassi!

_ITALICS ARE CLARE'S THOUGHTS._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Clare's POV

I woke up in a large grey room, on a bed, disoriented. I looked around and saw a bright light overhead, making me squint my eyes in discomfort.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself before everything came crashing back to me.

Two guys. A knife. Throwing me in the back of a van.

I attempted to sit up but couldn't. Each hand was handcuffed on either side of the bed, and same with my legs, making my position be resemble that of a starfish.

I whimpered and again tried to move, but didn't have any luck. A second later one of the men came in the room, grinning when he realized I was awake.

"Yo Fitz! Sleeping Beauty is awake!" he called out and winked to me.

_Fitz. Why did that name sound familiar? _

Fitz waltzed in and smiled at me. "Hey gorgeous, how are you?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm locked in a room with two psychopathic killers; how do you think I am?" I responded, and all three of us were shocked at my boldness.

The other man's facial expression changed from shocked to angry in a split second, and he took a step toward me, his fists clenched. "I'll kill you right now," he spat, and I sunk back in the bed.

_It was NOT a good idea to mess with the psychopathic killers. Good job, Clare._

Fitz put a hand up, halting the other man. "Chill, Owen. There are other ways to punish her," Fitz said, grabbing a video camera and aiming it toward me.

"Showtime," Owen said, grinning.

Eli's POV

"Shit!" I exclaimed, kicking my car. I spent an hour at Clare's house, trying to find _something _that they left behind when they broke in a few nights ago. However, I found nothing. Which means they were good. Really good. And that worried me.

I got into my car and slammed the door. "Fuck!" I blew out a sharp breath and glanced to the passenger seat where the case files lay. Turning the inside light on, I grabbed the files and opened them up, scanning the pages.

I started with the first victim, reading information about her.

_Lucy George_

_Auburn hair_

_Blue eyes_

_5'1"_

_Went missing on July 3__rd__, 2010_

_Body found July 10__th__, 2010_

_Evidence of rape, physical abuse, and torture._

_Boyfriend at the time: Mark Fitzgerald (alibis checked out)_

"Damn it," I mumbled and threw the files back on the seat. I was pretty sure that most of those things weren't going to help me find Clare.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: So….How was it? There's gonna be some pretty violent things with Clare and Fitz & Owen. What do you guys think about Fitz being Lucy's boyfriend? BUT…He's actually smart in this fic…So…His alibi checked out. OH NO. HOW WILL ELI EVER FIGURE IT OUT? OR…_WILL _HE EVEN FIGURE IT OUT?

ALSO. DON'T ASSUME THAT THOSE TWO ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE BEHIND EVERYTHING…More twists are going to be coming your way (;

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO KNEW THAT FITZ OR OWEN OR BOTH WERE THE KILLERS:**

No Username Needed

leashia96

degrassifan87

1613

lovelikewoe13

TJ Binx

Jamester7

hunnyfresh

ilovetaylorswift13

**Reviews are great! I'm going to try to get a new chapter out by the end of this week to make up for the lack of updating. **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: HELLO MY **BEAUTIFUL** READERS. (: Thank you all for your **LOVELY** reviews last chapter, I can't believe I have a little over two hundred reviews in ten chapters! Thanks!3

Dedicated to we-will-not-fall-down and she knows why!(:

THERE IS SOME KINDA EXPLICIT VIOLENCE AND OTHER THINGS. YOU ARE WARNED.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Clare's POV

"Showtime," Owen said, and started moving closer to me. There was a creepy smile on his face and with every step he took I could feel my heart pounding.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but evil. He's truly a sick, twisted person. He made it to the bed and straddled me, making it clear what he was about to do.

He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to my mouth. "Stop," I tried to yell, but it was muffled. Tears stung my eyes and I tried to push him off of me with my body since my arms were still restrained.

Owen finally pulled away, allowing me to breathe. "Please, d-don't…" I begged, and he smiled.

Without a sound he kissed me again, his fingers clutching my sides with a bruising force. I whimpered and tried to resist but I couldn't.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, opening it up and grinning at the gleaming metal. "W-What are you g-going to do?" I asked, feeling my heart drop into my stomach.

Again, he didn't reply, just brought the knife down to my hip. Owen carefully placed it under my shirt, the blade sticking up. He slowly cut my shirt off, leaving me in my bra and jeans.

I glanced up and saw Fitz, filming everything that was going on. I felt horrified. Ashamed. Vulnerable. Violated.

Owen looked down at my legs, which were also still restrained, and pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked my legs and I felt a bit of hope run through me.

I frantically started kicking my legs, hitting Owen a few times in his face and chest. "Dude, help me!" he shouted, and Fitz set the camera down and grabbed my left leg while Owen had a hold of my right.

"Bitch," Fitz mumbled, and despite my efforts, took off my jeans and cuffed my legs back to the bed. He leapt off the bed and went back to recording us.

"That was stupid. Really stupid," Owen growled, then lifted his hand up and smacked me across the face. I cried out and he did it again. And again.

He grabbed his knife again, positioning it at the waistband of my underwear, then cut those off, as well as my bra.

"Don't, please don't," I repeated, but I was always ignored.

His rough hands slid over my body, purposely scratching me in the process. "Stop!" Owen grunted and rolled his eyes before removing his hands from me completely. I almost let out a breath of relief, until he started taking _his _clothes off.

When he removed all of his clothes, he positioned himself over me and grinned. "This is going to hurt," he said, and I shut my eyes, trying to forget everything.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

I felt disgusting. It hurt worse than I had expected. He kept pushing into me with relentless force, and didn't stop. I begged, I pleaded, I cried.

But that didn't faze him.

In fact, he seemed to enjoy my cries of pain.

Owen stood up and grabbed his clothes. I was shaking all over, tears rolling down my face.

I thought it was over. Until I heard Owen's next words. "Yo, Fitz. It's your turn."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Adam's POV

I was sitting in my office when I heard a loud "ding" come from my computer, signaling that I had gotten a new email. I opened it up and was surprised to see a video from an unknown person.

I started watching and realized what exactly it was and who it was from. It wasn't long before I sprinted to the trashcan and threw up.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: Yeah, depressing chapter. Because they're crazy people.

To make things clear, if you don't get it: The video sent to Adam is the one of Fitz and Owen raping her.

**PREVIEW BECAUSE I'M COOL LIKE THAT:**

"A…video? What kind of video?" I asked, not really understanding what Adam was trying to tell me. He hesitated, then spoke.

"A bad one. A very bad one. You just need to come here as soon as possible."

xxxxxx

What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think Adam is on the phone with? I'm anxious to hear your thoughts on this, please **review**!(:


	12. Chapter 12

Adam's POV

I paced around the room, trying to figure out what to do. I knew I couldn't call Eli, even though I promised, because I knew that if he saw that, he would go crazy. Hell, _I_ was about to go knock on every person's door and search their houses to see if Clare was there. I could only imagine what Eli would do.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up my phone and called someone that would know what to do.

Alli's POV

"A…video? What kind of video?" I asked, not really understanding what Adam was trying to tell me.

"A bad one. A very bad one. You just need to come here as soon as possible."

"Um...Okay?" I said, grabbing my keys and heading out my front door. "I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks," he replied, and hung up.

I got in my car, making the short drive to the FBI building and went straight into Adam's office, not bothering to knock. I saw him hunched over his laptop at his desk, his face a sickly white color.

"What is it?" I asked, and he jumped up.

"You have to see this...I don't know what to do."

He motioned for me to come over and I sat at the chair as he hit play. It started off in a dark room, and as it progressed I saw Clare getting raped.

"Oh my God," I said, my voice strangled. I felt tears in my eyes and a strong urge to throw up. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Turn it off," I ordered, and he obliged.

"I don't think we should show Eli," Adam commented, and I nodded my head vigorously.

"We definitely _cannot_ show him," I agreed.

Eli's POV

Sighing, I put my keys in the ignition and drove to the FBI building to see if Adam and Alli had any leads. It was a Monday night, which meant the chief left early, so I was clear.

I stopped in front of Adam's office when I heard my name.

"I don't think we should show Eli."

"We definitely _cannot_ show Eli."

This sparked my curiosity, and I stepped in the room. "Show me what?"

Alli and Adam jumped about ten feet in the air. "N-Nothing," Adam stuttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, you are the world's worst liar. Does it have something to do with Clare?"

They both stayed quiet and shared a guilty look which made me assume that it was. "Does it?" I asked again, feeling angry. If they had information about her and weren't sharing it with me, I was going to be pissed.

It was Alli who spoke. "Yes..." she started, and Adam glared at her. "He deserves to know," she harshly whispered to him.

"What is it? Show me," I demanded, and her gaze went to the computer screen. I strode over there and saw that it was a video. I was about to push play when Adam stepped in front of me.

"I don't think you should watch this."

"If it has to do with Clare, I need to watch it. I might be able to get some information!" I yelled, becoming more and more irritated. He didn't budge, so I shoved him out of the way and pushed play.

"Showtime," a man growled, making his way toward Clare, who was tied on a bed. My throat closed up as I realized what he was doing.

I watched him take advantage of her.

Violated her.

Hit her.

I heard her screams.

Her begs.

Her pleas for him to stop.

But I could see, even from the video, that all that did was turn on that bastard more. He fed off her pain.

Clare. My beautiful, sweet, Clare that would never hurt a fly, was being hurt in a way nobody should ever have to experience.

And all I could do was watch.

When he was done, I saw her relief. Her big blue eyes were full of tears, but I could see that she was glad it was over. Then her face dropped with his words.

"Yo Fitz. It's your turn."

I couldn't bear to watch her go through that pain again, so I turned the video off. My hands were shaking and tears were gathering in my eyes. I wanted to kill them.

"Who's Fitz?" Alli wondered out loud, and I snapped back to reality.

"Fitz, Fitz. That sounds so familiar..." I mumbled, racking my brain for an answer. I couldn't seem to concentrate. All I could see was Clare, being touched in a way I was only supposed to touch her, and she didn't even want it. "FITZGERALD!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

"What?"

"Fitzgerald! Mark Fitzgerald, the boyfriend of the first victim! Fitz HAS to be short for Fitzgerald, right?" I shouted, running to my car.

"Where are you going?" Alli yelled, and I could hear their footsteps behind me.

"Getting the case file, with his address, so I can go to his house."

*.*.*.*.*.*.

A/N: Eli figured it out. Oh shit. I wonder what's going to happen...

What do YOU think is going to happen? Leave your prediction in a **review**!

Also, I just wanna tell you guys that my tumblr is: degrassiaddict . tumblr . com (erase the spaces)! Feel free to talk to me/yell at me if I'm not updating soon enough, haha. (:

**P.S. I already have the next chapter written...leave me lots of reviews and I'll update very very soon...hinthint(;**

LOVE YOU ALL!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's been too long. Way too long. I've been busy as heck, as I'm sure a lot of you understand. My other computer, which had EVERYTHING I typed up on, crashed. I lost everything. So, this is why it took me forever, and I am so sorry.**

**I hope there are still people reading! I love you, if you are!**

* * *

Eli's POV

I sprinted to my car, ripping the door open and grabbing the file. I opened it frantically, and the papers flew out and went all over the ground.

"Fuck," I cursed, picking them all up. I quickly looked for Fitzgerald's address, and when I did, I was glad to see that it was less than fifteen minutes away from here.

"Eli! You can't go there! You're gonna kill them!" Adam yelled, trying to take my keys from me. I ignored him, though, and got inside, starting the car.

"That's the plan."

The look on his face told me I wasn't going to win. Adam, though usually a very nice and laid-back guy, looked downright intimidating.

"Here's the god-damn keys. Start driving now," I ordered, getting into the passenger seat. He did as I said, slamming on the gas and turning the lights and sirens on.

It probably _was _good that he was driving, because my hands were shaking so badly that I wouldn't have been able to control the car. I opened my glove box, smirking when I saw my gun, and grabbed it. I checked to make sure there were bullets in there, and was glad there were.

"Dude, put the fucking gun away. I don't trust you with that thing," Adam said, eyeing the object.

"Didn't you see what they were doing to her? They deserve it," I replied through my teeth.

"Oh, I know they do. But you've been suspended, so if you shoot them you'll go to jail. _Jail. _And then you'll never see Clare again."

"They fucking _raped her,_ Adam. God knows what else they've done!" I felt sick to my stomach with rage. They hurt her. What if they killed her? Or what if they tortured her so much that she wanted to be dead? She would never be the same. Never. And I hated them for that. I've never hated anyone as much as I hated them.

"I know, I know," Adam said, obviously feeling uncomfortable. He was enraged, too, I knew that. "Let me handle it, okay? You can use your body, just no weapons. Got it?"

I didn't like it. I wanted to shoot them. But I knew he was right. Being away from Clare is the last thing either of us needed, so I nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

"Fine."

"Good."

_I'll just kill them with my bare hands, _I thought to myself. _That doesn't involve weapons. _

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice we had stopped in front of a house.

"We're here."

Clare's POV

"Say it, darling. Say it," Fitz said, getting really close to my face. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes, and I closed my eyes, wanting to get away from it all.

I shook my head no, and felt a sharp sting on the side of my face for doing so.

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, and a tear leaked from my eye.

I wouldn't do what they wanted, though. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had control over me. They could slap me all they wanted, and I would never give in.

Especially since they were telling me to make a video for Eli.

They wanted me to beg for my life, and tell Eli that it was _his_ fault that I was here.

"I guess we're just gonna have to persuade her some more, don't ya think?" Fitz said, lighting another cigarette.

"I guess so."

* * *

**A/N: ELI WANTS TO KILLL. Ahaha.**

**So, originally, this story was only going to have like one more chapter. BUT I just thought of a pretty cool twist that could stretch it out for a few more chapters; would you guys want that?**

**Please tell me in a review!**

**And thank you for reading still despite my very long absence!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SO GLAD TO SEE PEOPLE ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS!**

**I love you all. So, so much. Your reviews are amazing and make my day. (:**

* * *

Eli's POV

I wasted no time in jumping out of the car and running to the front door. It was like my mind had erased all the proper procedures and actions that were supposed to be taken in this kind of situation; none of that mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was Clare.

The door, not surprisingly, was locked, but all it took was a nice, strong kick to open it.

"What the hell are you doing, Eli?" Adam growled from beside me, obviously displeased with the way I was handling this.

I didn't even spare him an answer; he was not my top priority.

Nobody had come to investigate the noise we had made already, and I felt my heart sink.

He either wasn't here, or was trying to escape.

I was hoping it was the latter – we could catch him in the act. I quickly searched the one-story house, enraged to find that it was empty. "Damn it! Where the fuck is he?" I growled, my patience wearing thin.

"He's not here," Adam pointed out, his face turning red from anger also.

"Thank you, captain fucking obvious," I spit out, not having the energy to be anything but frustrated. Adam didn't reply, for which I was grateful. "Where could he be? I need to search for something. Anything." I was muttering things to myself, not even knowing what I was saying.

My thoughts were scattered, my heart was breaking, and my mind was just a mess. I tore through the drawers, finding a document that looked out of place. My eyes scanned the page, and I held it up to Adam, pointing at the name printed.

"Him. We need to search him," I ordered, taking long strides out of the house and back to the car. He trailed behind me, confused.

"Why? Who is it?"

"I'll explain on the way."

Clare's POV

My arm was burning. The pain was unbearable.

I don't know where Fitz had gotten a random, long stick of metal, but I didn't care at this point. The only thing that was on my mind was the fact that he had stuck it in the fire and was now placing it on my stomach, leaving a huge brand.

And it hurt.

Like.

Hell.

I thought I had known pain before; I was so wrong. I don't think anything would ever top this – not even getting violated like I had so many times before.

My throat was closed up, and my eyes were wet with tears. "Stop, oh God, please," I begged, and Owen let out a dark chuckle.

"Are you ready to do what we want? Because if not, we have other things to try…"

_Was_ I ready to give in? To make a video saying I blamed Eli for everything?

Not hardly.

But was I ready to endure this pain again and again? For my body to be mangled?

Not hardly.

I had to make a choice.

Soon.

* * *

A/N: Ohh had to stop there. Haha. I don't know how long this story will be. :P I keep thinking of things to add lmao. Well I hope you liked it! I have a fairly laid-back week, fortunately , so I should be able to update soon!

**NOTE NOTE NOTE! IMPORTANT! **

On my profile, I'm going to tell you EXACTLY WHEN I'm going to update. So if you're wondering when, just check there!

Review lovelies! Please!

Love you all!

Xo Kit Kat xo


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HI GUYS! GUESS WHAT? IT'S LIKE 4 AM ON A SCHOOL NIGHT. I'VE BEEN UP LIKE ALL NIGHT. THIS IS DEDICATION RIGHT HERE.**

**CAPS LOCK IS ON BECAUSE I'M HYPER.**

**NO SLEEP FOR ME.**

**SCHOOL WILL BE INTERESTING.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL WAY TOO KIND. I DON'T DESERVE YOUR LOVE, BUT I SURE AS HELL APPRECIATE IT. :D**

**ONWITH THE CHAPTER!**

**IT'S SHORT, BUT I'M UPDATING AGAIN THIS WEEK SINCE I DON'T HAVE TO WORK AND WILL ACTUALLY HAVE TIME.**

* * *

Clare's POV

Could I do this to Eli?

Could I really, really do this?

"Time's up, lovely."

I cringed at the sound of his voice.

It was too sickeningly sweet, his smile too creepy.

"Here's the script."

A piece of paper was held up in front of my face, and I read it through my tears.

"Say it out loud. Without the camera, I swear. Let's hear it."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, reading it softly.

"Look at me. This is your fault, Elijah Goldsworthy. They r-raped me, and it's because y-you're a terrible agent…I-I might die b-because..." I stuttered, the tears flowing down my cheeks. I didn't read the rest. I couldn't do this to him. It would _break_ him.

And if they _did_ kill me, this sure as hell wouldn't be the last thing he heard from me.

"I'm not doing this."

I attempted to make my voice strong, and powerful, but it only came out weak and whiny.

"Like hell you aren't!" Fitz roared, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched.

"I won't! And you can't make me."

Both boys laughed at that, and Owen looked toward Fitz.

"Should I get the-."

"Yeah," he answered, cutting Owen off. My stomach dropped, and I let my head fall back. "You're going to do what we say one way or another, honey. We tried to let you take the easy way out, but you're just too stupid to do it," Fitz said, coming to the edge of the bed. He grabbed a fistful of my messy curls, glaring at me.

I whimpered, closing my eyes.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I choked out, my eyelids fluttering open.

He shrugged, a sick smile on his face.

"Patience, my dear. You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Anyone else find it super creepy how Fitz uses pet names?**

**Yeah, me too.**

**KSO NEXT CHAPTER IS INTENSE!**

**Should I give you a preview?**

**Eh, maybe.**

**Go ahead, do it.**

**Okay.**

**(Yes, that was me talking to myself. Hyper, remember?)**

_**PREVIEW:**_

"GOLDSWORTHY! I said you were off this case!"

"Yeah, well that was a big fucking mistake on your part."

"Excuse me?" He looked baffled at the way I was talking to him, but for the past few days nothing else mattered but Clare. I didn't care if I lost my job, lost my friends - as long as Clare was safe and in my arms.

"It was a big mistake because I have a huge lead: Mark Fitzgerald and Owen Milligan. Fitzgerald was the ex-boyfriend of one of the victims, and Owen his best friend. They both own a warehouse – how convenient, right?" I said sarcastically, tapping my foot impatiently as the address came up. I jotted it down, running past the Chief and bumping shoulders with him. "I bet Clare's there, so get me some fucking back-up, because there's no way in hell that I'm not going."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: **15** Chapters. **300** Reviews. Are you guys serious? That's amazing. Actually, it surpasses amazing. I love each and every one of you. I treasure every review, and that is a genuine statement.

Special shoutout to** Emily Danielle**, you are one of the sweetest people ever! Such a great reviewer, I hope you're still reading this. :) _I hope I actually haven't lost all of you guys, actually._ Updating is salkdfjasfd. **I AM SO SORRY.**

**ForverInYourArms**: longer chapter, just for you ;)

Shoutout to my friend **Haley** on tumblr :D

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO- THE NEXT CHAPTER. MADE IT LONGER THAN USUAL FOR THE PERSON MENTIONED ABOVE & BECAUSE I SUCK AT UPDATING. XOXO.**

* * *

_Clare's POV_

* * *

I closed my eyes in fear, trembling as I waited for what was to come. Owen came back moments later with a long, metal object, and the end was glowing red.

I shook my head, already knowing what they were going to do.

"Don't. Please." The pleas fell from my lips repeatedly, and Fitz laughed, turning the camera on once again.

"You know how you can avoid this," he told me, and I bit my lip.

The video.

The one where I told Eli that this was all his fault and I would never forgive him.

A small, small part of me considered doing it. I was so battered and disoriented that all I wanted to do was be home. With Eli. When he found me, I could explain and we could go on with our lives. _But what if they didn't find me? _That would be the last thing he would remember me by.

No. I couldn't let that happen.

"No."

Both men laughed. "Suit yourself, honey," Owen said, moving closer to me. I clenched my eyes shut, refusing to watch what was happening to me.

The pain was unbearable. The metal stick had been sitting over fire for God knows how long, and now it was on my skin.

I've never felt so much pain in my life. I was being branded.

I cried out in pain, begging for them to stop. Owen switched spots, burning another part of my skin. "Stop! Pl-Please, I-!"

My begging was cut off by a loud, inhuman scream followed by sobs that made my entire body quake. Fitz and Owen shared a laugh, and the searing iron object was removed from my skin. The pain didn't end, though, and I continued to cry, not bothering to look down at the two burn marks on my stomach.

"Anything you wanna say for the camera, sweet cheeks?"

Fitz's voice was low, and I heard the hidden meaning behind his words. This would undoubtedly be the best time to recite my scripted words.

Doing my best to break through the tears, I nodded, and the two lit up like kids on Christmas.

"Eli," I said shakily, letting out another sob at the pain. "I love you."

Owen and Fitz's smiles diminished, and he turned the camera off with an angry click.

* * *

_Eli's POV_

* * *

"Owen Milligan," I explained to Adam, driving back to the office. "He's Mark Fitzgerald's partner in crime, and his best friend. The two have been arrested multiple times for fighting at bars; I remember seeing that in Fitz's history." My sentences were short and choppy, my mind racing a million miles a minute.

"Record of violence. Okay," Adam said next to me, hopping out of the car. Clearly he wasn't on the same page as me yet, but he was starting to put the pieces together.

"There were two guys in that video!" The mention of the video where Clare got raped left an unsettling rage in my stomach, and I parked the car hastily, running in the building with Adam trailing behind. "They have to be at Milligan's house."

"Shit. You're right."

"I know."

No more words were spoken and I got on the first computer I saw, typing in Owen's name and searching the database. If the stakes hadn't been so high, I would've been watching my back for the Chief. I probably would've heard him walk in the room, and call my name several times.

"GOLDSWORTHY! I said you were off this case!"

"Yeah, well that was a big fucking mistake on your part."

"Excuse me?" He looked baffled at the way I was talking to him, but for the past few days nothing else mattered but Clare. I didn't care if I lost my job, lost my friends - as long as Clare was safe and in my arms.

"It was a big mistake because I have a huge lead: Mark Fitzgerald and Owen Milligan. Fitzgerald was the ex-boyfriend of one of the victims, and Owen his best friend. They both own a warehouse – how convenient, right?" I said sarcastically, tapping my foot impatiently as the address came up. I jotted it down, running past the Chief and bumping shoulders with him. "I bet Clare's there, so get me some fucking back-up, because there's no way in hell that I'm not going."

* * *

A/N: Wellp.

I hope you guys liked that chapter...The next chapter is going to be VERY LONG AND VERY DETAILED AND IS DEFINITELY WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ROOTING FOR THE WHOLE TIME.

The pieces are slowly starting to come together...There IS a reason why Owen and Fitz are sick fucks.

**Reviews** are pretty great things, and I would love love love someee! I'm on spring break, woot woot. Already writing the next chapter. About 100 words in. #LEGGO.

Until next time, my lovely readers.

xoxo.

Don't forget to review. ;) PLEASEEE.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: My note is at the bottom, I wouldn't want to distract you from the chapter you've all been waiting for ;)

Blah blah blah, I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

_Eli's POV_

* * *

I could hear the chief yelling at me, but I tuned him out. I was sprinting to the car, and was happy to see Adam and Alli running alongside me. I tossed Adam the keys, because all three of us knew I wouldn't be able to handle driving.

Alli was in the backseat on her phone, getting back-up and giving them instructions. My heart was beating a million times a minute, my breathing labored and shaky. I was still plotting revenge in my mind, but Clare's safety was taking precedence. _Please let her be okay_, I repeated to myself over and over, tears threatening to spill out.

"She'll be okay, Eli," Adam said, glancing over at me as if he could read my mind.

"It's been over 72 hours," I groaned in agony. "All the other girls were dead by then," I whispered, leaning my head against the window. The siren was loud and persistent, so getting through traffic was no problem. According to the GPS, we only had about seven more minutes to go, but seven minutes was a long time. Seven minutes could determine whether she lived or died.

"We haven't found her body, yet. There's still hope." Adam's voice was grave, and I shook my head. My hands were trembling, and the moment we stopped in front of the warehouse, I was out of the door before Adam even put it in park.

The lights inside were on, meaning they were there.

Which meant they were about to have some hell to pay.

* * *

_Clare's POV_

* * *

Fitz shook his head, speaking animatedly while on the phone with someone. "Fuck, Owen. We need to get out of here," he said, hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong?"

"Keith just called. Goldsworthy's on his way here." Fitz said this lowly, but I could still hear. My heart swelled with hope and love; he was coming for me.

"So do we kill her?"

My heart dropped. The little hope I was clinging onto was transformed into fear, and I looked up at the two. They were staring intently at me, and Fitz let out a sick smile.

"Stab her," he commanded, handing Owen a knife. My eyes widened, and I struggled to sit up as much as I could. My clothes were still off and shredded on the floor, and I felt humiliated.

"No, please," I begged, watching him get closer to me. I looked down at my body, noting the scars and burns. I would _not_ let my last moments on Earth be cowardly, and the last words from my mouth would not be pleas for my life. "You're a coward," I spit out. "Both of you."

Fitz and Owen raised their eyebrows, anger radiating off of them. I don't know where my courage was coming from; I guessed it was the adrenalin. I couldn't flee, so I sure as hell was going to fight. I pulled at the ropes that bound me to the bed, succeeding in loosening them a little bit, since I had been trying the moment I got here.

"Shut her up!" Fitz ordered, glaring at me. When Owen didn't move fast enough, he grabbed the knife out of his hand, stalking over to me. "I've had enough of your bitchy attitude," he sneered, and I cowered away in fear, yet glared at him.

I was torn between being a coward and being brave. I wanted to live, but if I had to die, I didn't want to die as a beggar.

My glare didn't faze him in the least, because the next second I felt the knife plunge into my stomach and I felt pain on a level I didn't know was possible.

I sharply inhaled, looking down at my wound. My hands were still tied above my head, so I couldn't put any pressure on it; I just had to lay there.

"Stab her again! Slit her throat!" Owen's gleeful shouting rang in my ears, and I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on breathing. I wanted to be put out of my misery. I couldn't fight. I was done.

"No. I want her to suffer."

I winced when I heard Fitz's words, and I opened my eyes slightly to see his face. He looked pleased with my pain, and I wanted to throw up.

His fist came in direct contact with my stab wound, and I felt like I had been stabbed a thousand more times in the same place.

The scream that escaped my lips was loud and shrill. The wind was knocked out of me, the tears streaming down my face.

"They can find her like this. It's time to go."

I heard some rustling, like they were packing their stuff, and the window opened just as the door did.

"You're not going anywhere."

I recognized Eli's voice, and the hope once again filled my entire body before I passed out, seeing only black.

* * *

_Eli's POV_

* * *

I swung the door to the warehouse open, not surprised that it was unlocked. It was located in the middle of nowhere, and nobody would come looking for them here.

Except me, of course.

The scream I heard just before I bust down the door almost made me drop to my knees in pain and sorrow. _Almost_. It also fueled me with anger, forcing me to go on. I scanned the room, noting the torture devices.

I caught sight of Clare, and my breath was stuck in my throat. She was naked and bleeding heavily through her stomach, with bruises covering her porcelain skin. I was about to go over there, to take care of her, but Alli was already there. I heard Alli's murmurs to her, the fear and heartbreak coloring her tone.

I longed to be with Clare, but I couldn't let those bastards just leave. Not after what they did to her.

They were trying to escape out the window, and the first guy was halfway out before I forcefully grabbed his leg, throwing him on the ground.

"Payback's a bitch, don't you think?" I growled, throwing him up against a wall, my face centimeters away from his.

* * *

A/N: Ah, perfect place to leave off! ;) Haha, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I updated twice in like two days! Or three...Something like that. Yeah. Clare's been stabbed, oh no!

**WHO'S READY TO SEE ELI GO BATSHIT CRAZY**

I AM.

All of your reviews were very amazing, and definitely inspired me to write this chapter today. They really did. I read them and your kindness just made me so so happy. So...please, PLEASE **_REVIEW_**for me~


	18. What? I still exist? Author's Note!

**Author's Note: **

Well, howdy. I'm sure you haven't thought of me or my story in quite awhile. I haven't logged on in roughly...two years. Which is a long, long time. I'm posting this note for my readers who have messaged me over that time period or reviewed lately asking me to finish. I'm NOT asking for reviews saying "yeah, please finish!11!11" so don't feel like you have to do that!

I just wanted to inform those who have been waiting that I WILL update by this Sunday. It doesn't really matter if nobody's still reading, I just need to finish it to finish it.

So, I know that chapters that are author's notes aren't allowed (well, they weren't when I started!) but I felt I could justifiably break the rule because it's just been so freaking LONG.

Thank you for those who read this!

XO Kit Kat


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: A day late I am so sorry :( **

* * *

_Adam's POV_

There was blood everywhere. On the floor, on the bed, on the walls, all over Clare.

"Fuck," I muttered, my stomach clenching.

I heard Alli begging Clare to stay awake, to stay with her.

I heard Clare take a breath, only to cough and gargle up what I assume to be blood.

I heard Eli taunting one of the men, too distracted to realize that the other was in front of me before his fist connected with my jaw.

* * *

_Eli's POV_

I studied the guy's face, my mind going back to the files from earlier. "Fitz," I said, "Mark Fitzgerald." His eyes widened ever so slightly, confusion masking his face for only a moment before smoothing back into a cocky sneer.

"Okay, you know my name. But what's the point? You won't make it out of here alive."

I kept my eyes on him, feeling the world around us shrink away. I could hear nothing but his words, see nothing but Clare's blood on his hands, feel nothing but his muscles contracting, preparing for a fight, and taste nothing but revenge.

I let out a short, dry laugh, releasing my hold on him.

"Let's see what you've got."

* * *

_Adam's POV_

"Fuck!" I growled again, the adrenaline coursing through me. The owner of the fist that clocked me was looking down at me. He was a big, burly guy, and towered over my small stature.

He brought his arm back and swung once again, but I blocked him and used the instability of his missed swing to punch him in the throat. I accompanied that with a swift kick to his genital area. He grabbed his throat, struggling to breathe.

Now at an advantage, I was able to sweep under his feet and knock him to the ground. I hit him in the throat again, so rolling him over on his stomach was an easy task. He may have been bigger, but I've been trained; he had size, but I had skill.

I handcuffed him in a matter of seconds, keeping my foot on his back to keep him there. The sound of sirens and yelling filled my ears, and I let out a breath, relief filling me for the first time since Clare had gone missing.

Alli then let out a shrill, loud shriek, and my heart sank to depths I was previously unaware of.

The relief, it turns out, was short lived.

* * *

_Eli's POV_

Fitz's sneer turned into a look of pure malice, though my expression overshadowed his tenfold.

His fist came at my face, but I caught it with my left hand, using my right to punch him square in the nose. Blood dripped from his nostrils, but it hardly fazed him. He pushed me hard enough to send me to the ground, and I stood up quickly, though a little off balance.

He grabbed my shirt, pinning me against the wall, reversing the position from before. "Now what, Mr. Hotshot FBI agent?" he teased, and I met his comment with a smirk.

"Thought you'd never ask."

I headbutted him and he stumbled backwards, losing his footing. I brought him to the ground, hovering over his body.

I punched him in the nose, then in the jaw, then back again so much that it became almost rhythmic. My knuckles split open, adding to the pool of blood that was leaking on the ground from the open wounds on his face.

His eyes were fluttering, not quite open but not quite closed. His fists were no longer clenched, and his body went limp.

The fury blinded and deafened me.

I stood up and kicked him hard in the side. He winced, grabbing the sore area. I smirked.

There had been a bubble enveloping Fitz and I in a separate world; Alli broke the barrier with her scream.

I snapped my head up, scanning the room. Adam had Owen on the ground and handcuffed, there were agents swarming the room, and Alli was sobbing over Clare's still body.

"She's not breathing!"

* * *

**A/N: so it was really weird reading over this story because my writing style has changed a lot! I tried to make it flow as much as possible, though! please dont feel obligated to review this chapter, I really don't deserve it because of my absence haha**

**Thanks for reading in the first place!**


End file.
